fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Time For A Breather
Beach Day "Let's see now...." Amon said to himself as he tried walking around, moving around the room carefully "Huh, seems to have gotten better". "So, it doesn't hurt anymore?" Lamia asked Amon who sat on the couch in the lobby. "It hurts, but not as much. I can live with it" Amon replied to Lamia. Nearly four weeks have passed since Asterion's attack, and since then, Nyx no longer needs a wheelchair, and Amon's legs have gotten better, but no other attacks have happened which was rather suspicious. Amon sat down on the couch next to Lamia, relaxing "Ugh...feels nice not to have to deal with people trying to catch us, right?" Amon asked Lamia. Lamia yawned, resting her head on her hand "Yep, but...I dunno, I'm bored" Lamia replied to Amon, sighing. "Well, how about we do something fun today? Me, you, Lily and Nyx. Would be nice not seating here all day, watchin' something when I'm blind....that's depressing" Amon suggested to Lamia. Lamia scratched her head, thinking as she stood up "A'right, we'll go to the beach today, how 'bout that?" Lamia said to Amon. "Can we even go to the beach without attracting attention? I mean, we're both wanted, remember?" Amon said to Lamia. "It's the beach, what kind of moron does his job while he's at the beach? I'll tell ya who, morons. Pack yer bags and let's go" Lamia said to Amon, going upstairs. "....She actually has a point" Amon said to himself. "Well, she is a doctor" Beast replied to Amon. "I don't think being a doctor has anything to do with logic...aside from when it comes to injuries" Amon said to Beast as he got up. Later, everyone walked out of the hotel, Lamia wearing a hat with a wide brim, and holding heavy bags with her, while Amon carried other bags. "So, where's this beach at?" Nyx asked, seeing as how the town was mostly surrounded by hills and forests, she wondered where a beach could possibly be located. "It's ah....Amon, did you get the map?" Lamia asked Amon, who teleported back inside and came back with a map, giving it to Lamia "Uh...lesse now, the closest beach is....'bout a five to ten hour walk from here" Lamia replied rather casually. "A what hour walk?! Oh, hell no! I am walking something like ten, 30 miles just to get to some waters! My legs will bleed!" Nyx shouted in shock, having a fragile body like hers, she wouldn't survive the walk. "How did you get here then, eh?" Lamia asked Nyx. "I had some assisstance from a friend, that's all. He should be picking me up after I take you back with me" Nyx replied to Lamia. "Amon'll carry ya then, or somethin', I dunno, we're goin' to the beach whether ya like or not. Now, off we go!" Lamia said, as everyone began to walk, leaving behind Nyx. "Hey! Don't leave me!" Nyx shouted at them as she caught up to them. The hologram of Diana peeked at the group walking away, as she began typing onto the floating computer screen, as she called to Eva. "Ah! Diana, how's everything goin'?" Eva asked the hologram. "They're heading towards the beach" The Diana hologram replied to Eva with a rather laid back tone "No idea where they're heading to though". "Ah, damn! I knew we should have attacked them when we had the chance!" Eva shouted in irritation. "Why didn't you then....?" The hologram asked Eva. "Simple, I had to wait for Asterion and make sure they're fully healed" "...." The hologram was dumbfounded by Eva's reasoning that she had no idea what to say "Uh...why...why let them heal?" "Because, if they don't, my plan fails" Eva replied casually to the hologram. "What plan?" "The test plans of course, I need someone to test out my army, no? Hehehe. We'll wait till they come back, but follow them and make sure they don't escape. Gather as much data as possible" Eva told the hologram, who simply nodded back to her. Beach, Not Bitch A few hours have passed, and everyone reached the beach at last, Nyx of course being carried by Amon on his back, as he held the bags in his hands. "Yay! We're at the beach!" Lily cheerfully shouted, running around her parents in absolute joy, before being caught by Lamia by the head and stopped her by lifting her up. "Sweety, don't run around like a crazy person, okay? People will stare" Lamia said to Lily, who nodded, as she put her back down. Lamia put down her bags, stretching her arms "Alright...now where's the store?" Lamia asked, looking around. "Why do you need to know that?" Amon asked Lamia. "Well, I didn't exactly by a swimsuit for Lily, so, now's a good time" Lamia replied to Amon "Take the bags and find a spot, preferred to be under an umbrella, less sun to burn our skin off" Lamia told Amon, leaving the bags and walking off with Lily. Nyx suddenly woke up, noticing they arrived and raising her arms in joy "We're here!" She screamed cheerfully. "Oh, wow, you're alive. We thought you were dead" Amon said, rather casually to Nyx, who had a shocked expression upon hearing Amon's words. Nyx began hitting Amon on the head as a result "What'd you mean you thought I was dead?! You were gonna toss my body into the ocean?! Keep me for decoration?! The hell did ya try to do with my body?!" Nyx began yelling at Amon, who casually walked over to a table while Nyx was furiously hitting his head, as he put down the bags, openned the large umbrella, and put Nyx down on a chair, and sitting on the other side while resting his head on his hand. "...." Nyx was quiet, having no reply to what just happened, staring blankly at Amon. An awkward silence was between the two, as Amon noticed Nyx's staring at him simply saying "What?". "Don't you what me! How can you be so casual after I gave you like fifty lumps on the head?!" Nyx shouted at Amon in anger. "Ah, good, ya got us a table" Lamia said, walking over holding Lily's clothes folded in one arm, and holding Lily's hand in the other, as Lily wore a swimsuit similar to that of a school swimsuit, smiling cheerfully. "You found her a swimsuit?" Amon asked Lamia. "Yep, only one I found that didn't show too much skin too" Lamia replied to Amon, as Lily was jumping up and down in excitement. "Mommy! Mommy! Can I go swimming now? Please?" Lily asked Lamia, just like how a child would ask permission from their parent. "Oh, fine, fine, I'll go with you and keep an eye on you. Amon! Stay 'ere and wait for us, we'll be back later, and eat something...probably hotdogs and bacon, or cheese...or that weird sauce called mustard" Lamia said, beginning to walk away with Lily holding her hand. Nyx looked at Amon before asking "She hates mustard?" "Not ever since she tried it, no" Amon replied. "Okay, this can't be a coincidence" Helena said, standing next to Amon and Nyx, wearing a blue bikini, but keeping her hat on "You went to the beach too?" Helena asked. "Ah! Why are you here?!" Nyx asked Helena, shocked seeing her here. "I took the train, I wanted a vacation day, so I went to the beach" Helena replied with a smirk on her face. "Wait, there was a train?" Nyx asked "You didn't know? What, did you walk here?" Helena asked in a sarcastic tone, as Nyx didn't reply "Oh, you walked...HA! Never knew people could be such idiots! You didn't know we had a train station nearby! Hahahaha!" Helena began to laugh. Suddenly, Lamia stood erect, placing her hand on her chin, thinking "Hmm....my I-gotta-smack-a-bitch senses are tingling....." Lamia said to herself, as Lily was swimming in the waters. "Hey, Amon! Ain't'cha got anything to sa-...?" Nyx asked Amon but stopped as she noticed he was sleeping with his head lying on his hand ".....Uh....". "Oh, he's asleep, how adorable!" Helena said, as she grabs Amon's hand and moved it, making Amon's head fall on the table "Hahaha! Oh, this is a great day inde-....!" Suddenly, Amon stood up and grabbed Helena's lower face, shutting her up forcefully. "Didn't I already tell you? I'm in a bad mood" Amon said to Helena as he let go of her and sat back down. Helena, appearing rather angered, was tempted to hitting him, but knew she would attract more unneeded attention "Fine, have it your wa-...." Helena stopped as she heard a voice getting closer. "Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!" The voice got louder as Helena turned and saw Lamia charging at her, as she reached Helena, Lamia curled her hand into a fist, and delivered a powerful punch to Helena's face, sending her flying away "I knew my smack-a-bitch senses were right!" Lamia said in a proud tone. Helena got up, shaking her head as she turned back to Lamia and charged at her, stopping right infront of her and staring her in the eyes, enraged "What's the big idea bitch smacking me like that?!" Helena shouted at Lamia, who had a deadpan expression and had her hands in her lab coat's pockets. "I had to smack a bitch, and you were the only one I saw, no biggie" Lamia replied with an uncaring tone, as people began to gather. "Why you little...!" Helena curled her hand into a fist, preparing to punch Lamia. Suddenly, Amon teleported inbetween the two, stopping Helena's fist with his hand "Okay! No need for that now! Vacation! Beach! Relax dammit!" Amon shouted at the two, as Helena lowered her fist, and walked away. "There's always a tommorow" Helena said. "Mama! Where'd you run off to?" Lily said, appearing behind Lamia and pulling her coat. Lamia turned to Lily and lifted her up, holding her in her arms "Sorry 'bout that, sweety, let's get back to the beach" Lamia said to Lily. "But mama! Look!" Lily pulled out a poster that read about a volleyball match with a 10,000 Jewels price money. "Ah, that's nice, but there are two problems, one, I don't have a swimsuit, neither does your dad, and two, we don't the mo-..." "But the other price is a puppy!" Lily interupted Lamia, as Lamia put down Lily and turned around to Amon and Nyx. "Amon! We need to win the volleyball match!" Lamia said in a determined voice. ".....What changed your mind?" Amon asked Lamia, being in awe at how she changed her mind so quickly. "Our daughter what's a puppy dammit! And by god, if it's free, we'll get her a puppy!" Lamia said, or rather, shouted. "I can understand, but I can't participate, my legs aren't fully healed, remember? If I do anything like jump or get hit in my legs, fixing them won't be as easy" Amon replied to Lamia. "Oh, right...forgot 'bout that....huh" Lamia blankly stared at Nyx, who immediately caught on to what Lamia was thinking. "Oh hell no! I am not doing that! My body's like paper! You can rip me open without trying!" Nyx shouted at Lamia, immediately rejecting the invitation. "Too bad, shorty! You're comin' with me!" Lamia said, grabbing Nyx by her shoulders and carrying her away. "Heeeeelp!" Nyx shouted, but no one responded, as Amon and Lily stayed at the table. Volleyballin' Later, a large audience sat, Amon and Lily being among the many people cheering, as Lamia and Nyx stood in one side of the net, and two other people, a man and a woman, stood at the other side. Lamia wore a swimsuit similar to Lily's, a full body swimsuit that one would usually expect to be a school swimsuit, while Nyx wore a more revealing swimsuit, a yellow bikini, to which she was embarrased off, covering herself. "Why am I the one wearing the one that shows more skin?!" Nyx asked, feeling too embarrased to do anything. "Because, it matches you! No stop squirming and let's win this shit!" Lamia declared. "What if I get hurt, eh? I could die!" Nyx asked Lamia, who turned her head towards Nyx slowly. "Then I'll defile your corpse" Lamia said in an intimidating tone, to which Nyx stopped hiding herself and stood ready, being awfully frightened by Lamia's threat. "You think this is gonna go well?" Beast asked Amon, concerned about the situation. "Nah, this is gonna be disasterous" Amon replied to Beast. The match began, as the opposing team hit the ball to the other side, to each Lamia immediately bounced back towards them using her barriers, then hit with another barrier, hitting the ground in a straight line, winning the match. "Woo! I win, bitch!" Lamia declared, even though this was basically cheating. "That's against the rules, no magic allowed!" The judge said, as Lamia turned to him. "S'that so? Well, then...." Suddenly, several sharp barriers apppeared around the judge's neck, being a mere few inches away from his neck "I guess I'll just use them for something else" "....Magic allowed as long as they are not meant to hurt anyone" The judge said in fear of his life, as the barriers disappeared, and Amon couldn't help but facepalm at Lamia's actions. Several matches have passed, and at each one, Lamia and Nyx won, or rather, Lamia used her barriers to win every round while Nyx stood doing nothing but be embarrased at the feeling of being looked at. 19 matches have passed, and the final one came to be. "And now, for last years Volleyball Champion! The one and only, Sister Helena!" The judge said, as Helena stood at the opposing side, all alone and cracking her neck and knuckles while grinning maliciously. "Vengeance, bitch!" Helena said, as she was pleased to see her opponents were Lamia and Nyx. "Hey, why are you alone? No partner?" Lamia asked, pointing out the fact Helena was alone. "Hahaha! Allow me to explain, last year, I won the whole thing alone, and since then, I've been allowed to participate alone each year. I don't need a partner after all, or magic to win" Helena declared proudly and in an arrogant tone "I will enjoy smacking that ball into your face!" The match started, Lamia throwing the ball upwards, but the hitting it with a barrier to send it flying forward, however, Helena leaped forward, hitting the ball, sending it flying faster towards Lamia, who punched the ball back up, and planned on using a barrier to send it flying downwards, however, as the barrier hit the ball, Helena timed her punch correctly, hitting the ball and sending it flying above the net, to which Lamia quickly stopped the ball using a barrier, making it fall back down. "Oh, you little...." Lamia said, as she cracked her knuckles, hit the ball as it reached her, sending it flying up, to which Helena attempted to hit, but was blocked by a barrier. "Hehe, this won't do much!" Helena shouted, as she punched through the barrier, and punched the ball as well, sending it flying towards Nyx. "Shorty! Look out!" Lamia shouted to Nyx, who quickly summoned a large shadowy arm that smacked the ball towards Lamia "Attagirl!" Lamia praised Nyx, as she curled her hands together hitting the ball upwards, and hitting it with another barrier down towards Helena. "This is just catch now!" Helena said, as the ball headed towards her, as she prepared to hit the ball, it suddenly bounced in mid air by an invisible barrier, surprising Helena "What?! No!" Helena jumped upwards trying to hit the ball, and managing to do so, however, the ball stopped at midair, as if it hit the ground, rolling slowly, as Helena fell back down, she stood on a large and invisible barrier, that Lamia created. "Bitch sandwhich, ahoy!" Lamia said, as she made the half of the barrier with the ball vanish, and summoned another barrier above Helena, sending it down at her, trying to crush her, as the ball fell down, and Lamia rushed towards it, jumping towards the ball and hitting it, sending it to the ground, winning the match. "Boom! In your face, bitch face!" Lamia said at Helena, smiling rather maliciously "You lose! Hahahahahaha!" Lamia laughed victoriously, though it sounded more like an evil laughter rather than one a normal person would have. Noma Later, everyone walked home, including Helena, who covered herself with a towel, as she no longer had her swimsuit, due to Lamia taking it all of Helena's clothes she brought with her, except her towel, leaving her naked and unable to go on the train. "I hate you so much...." Helena said, her face crimson from embarassment. "Oh shut up, I could've done worse to ya" Lamia said to Helena. Lily skipped around cheerfully, holding a little white wolf in her arms, the secondary reward for winning the volleyball game "Hehehe~ So soft~" Lily said as she rubbed her face against the wolf's fur. "So, what're you gonna call him?" Lamia asked Lily. "Oh? Ah, I'm naming him Noma!" Lily replied cheerfully to her mother. "Noma? How did you get that name?" Lamia asked. "It's backwards for Amon, daddy's name, so I named him Noma, because I wanna love him as much as I love daddy!" Lily said cheerfully, snuggling with Noma, the white wolf. "...." Amon had no reply upon hearing that, but even though his face was covered, he was clearly smiling "That's sweet of you" Amon said to Lily, while carrying Nyx on his back again. "Hmm? What is this?" Noma asked himself "Wait...am I being...carried?" Noma openned his eyes, looking around and noticing Lily "A human?!" Noma shouted, but because all that he said was merely his thoughts, no one heard him. "Ah! Daddy! Noma's awake! Say hi!" Lily held up Noma towards Amon. "Hi, there, Noma, welcome to the family" Amon said to Noma, welcoming him "We're not home yet, but I promise we'll get you a nice cozy bed" "Noma? Home? Family? Could it be...I've been sold off to some humans?! No! I refuse to accept this! None shall enslave me! But I shall enslave you!" ''Noma thought to himself in a proud and arrogant tone, surprisingly unfitting for such an adorable little puppy. Lamia patted Noma's head "He's so soft~" Lamia commented on Noma's fur, as he suddenly beat her finger, but Lamia didn't flinch, feeling no pain whatsoever, and simply raising her hand while Noma was still gnawing on it. ''"Resistance!" ''Noma declared, still biting onto Lamia's fingers as Lamia casually took him off and gave him back to Lily ''"Damn your superb strength! I guess I must wait until the right time to strike you when you are most vulnerable, human" Noma thought to himself, resting in Lily's arms. "You okay?" Amon asked Lamia, as she wrapped her fingers in bandages she pulled from a bag. "I'm fine, just hope there's no rabies" Lamia replied, as they all continued to walk home. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice